


【SHG超蝙】装病需谨慎

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: Summary：骗蝠有风险，装病需谨慎。衍生于SHG超女和超人装病的剧集。涉及CP：超人/蝙蝠侠，超女/蝙蝠女。2020.7.4首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 1





	【SHG超蝙】装病需谨慎

超人一直苦恼于蝙蝠侠过于严肃的性格，当然不是说他对恋人有什么意见，只是当你拯救世界回来之后，大概并不想仅仅获得一个和瞪视没多大区别的赞许目光，而是——以身相许或许不错？  
咳咳，哦，布鲁斯当然是很好的，他会准备浪漫的烛火和花瓣，会在低空飞行时吟诵十四行诗，会毫不犹豫地翘班出来和自己约会，甚至十分诚实地称赞超人完美的胸肌。布鲁斯是一个完美的恋人——可能太完美了，以至于挤占了蝙蝠侠的份额。  
蝙蝠侠，黑暗骑士，超人的世界最佳搭档，科技潜伏嘴炮样样精通，总能在最后关头拯救掉链子的氪星人，是个非常靠谱的同事——和非常糟糕的对象。  
超人不知道多少次当着全联盟的面和蝙蝠侠吵起来，然后嘴炮失败下不来台。蝙蝠侠话里话外地刺他的脑回路，刺他的擅自行动——甚至刺他的制服！这个世界需要多一点颜色好吗！联盟里怎么看都是蝙蝠侠更格格不入好吗！到底是谁的审美有问题？  
“这就是我为什么只当顾问。”  
哦，还有这个，超人甚至要用上自己的超级听力才能听懂另一半在说什么。戈登和罗宾到底是怎么做到的啊！  
蝙蝠侠不开玩笑不约会，并且地盘意识极其强烈，难得叫他去一次哥谭结果干完活就开始用那眯成一条线的写满了“你怎么还不滚”的眼睛盯着他——谢天谢地蝙蝠侠现在不会直白地说出来了。  
这大概就是办公室恋爱的坏处。当你们如胶似漆的时候，你会觉得这影响了工作（当然超人是不会这样认为的，会有这种想法的只能是蝙蝠侠）；而当你们相敬如宾的时候（并没有相敬！超人强烈不满），你又会觉得这伤了感情。  
“所以你想让蝙蝠侠变得更布鲁斯一点，而你现在——”超女甩了一下倔强的发丝，以一种极其欠揍的姿态挺胸抬头，用余光扫了超人一眼，“是在向我求助吗？”  
超人顿时感觉自己的钢铁之牙痒的很，他磨着牙哼出一个单音，“……嗯——我看你和蝙蝠女……”  
“我还不知道你有这么机智！”超女无视超人牙疼想揍人的表情打了一个响指，“能搞定一只蝙蝠，就能搞定所有蝙蝠！好好听从你人生导师的建议，你就能走向幸福的彼岸！”  
……  
“但是卡拉，我并不像蝙蝠侠那——么蝙蝠啊。”芭芭拉听完卡拉的讲述，晃了晃软软的小尖耳，扳着手指，“第一，我不是蝙蝠侠带大的，事实上，我在很长一段时间都是非官方成员；第二，我不是黑发蓝眼的标配；第三……我穷。”  
“额……”卡拉挠头，“但是你有那么多神奇的道具，抓钩枪，定位器，以及特殊团队地位？”  
“但是我没有蝙蝠侠那么——”芭芭拉张牙舞爪地低吼，“Scary！”她歪头，“而这就是关键问题。你提议让克拉克去装病博取蝙蝠侠的同情心，针对这一点，我觉得你可能把你表弟给坑了。”她指出，“我发现你装病之后只是会把你扔去整理我的秘密基地，你猜蝙蝠侠发现超人装病之后会怎么样？”  
卡拉过长的头发挡出了担忧的眼神，“拉奥啊，这简直太——棒了哈哈哈哈！”她昂首握拳两眼放光嘴角是压不住的笑意，“蝙蝠侠会用那些漂亮的绿石头埋了他吗？会吗会吗？那个讨厌的混蛋终于要倒霉了哈哈哈！”她双手攥住芭芭拉的肩膀，“——而你知道这件事里最棒的部分是什么吗？”  
“额，”芭芭拉挑眉，“什么？”  
卡拉兴奋地把芭芭拉高高举起，“是我其实根本没打算坑他哈哈哈！”  
“哇哦，That's really funny!”  
But girls，你们从未了解故事的全貌。你以为追蝙蝠侠最大的障碍是他那著名的三角眼吗？不！是罗宾——们！  
超人曾经认为没有蝙蝠侠的罗宾是个恶魔，后来他明白了，所有的蝙蝠崽子都是恶魔——这就是他为什么放弃去哥谭的机会，选择在瞭望塔上装病。

能搞定一只蝙蝠，未必能搞定所有蝙蝠。但是如果一只蝙蝠知道了，那么所有蝙蝠必定都能知道，拜家族传统所赐。  
“我就知道那个外星人不安好心！”罗宾抽出长刀就要冲上瞭望塔。  
“等等！”红罗宾拦住他，“你这么上门不很明显是我黑了蝙蝠女的电脑吗？”  
罗宾斜着眼看他，“那跟我有什么关系？”  
红罗宾从容地威胁，“如果蝙蝠女来找我麻烦，我就告诉红头罩是谁把他的子弹换成了礼花。”  
罗宾不屑冷笑，“好像这里面没你的份一样。”  
红罗宾十指相抵往椅背上一靠，“我有你参与的证据，你呢？”  
“啧，fine，”罗宾撇撇嘴收回刀，“那你打算怎么办——我是绝对不会放任那个氪星人欺骗父亲感情的！”  
红罗宾胸有成竹，“拉夜翼和红头罩下水，蝙蝠女和蝙蝠侠就不会找我们麻烦。”  
计划通√  
瞭望塔。  
感谢金属人千里送人头，促成超人和蝙蝠侠的感情进步。超人安详地躺在自己的病床上，沐浴在模拟太阳光的照射下，等待蝙蝠侠去给他打爱心食堂餐。而就在他畅想美好未来的时候，房门下突然透出了一线扎眼的绿光。  
超人警觉地屏住了呼吸。  
“……天啊，真是太感谢你了！超人现在这幅样子，我都不知道没了你我该怎么办！”是蝙蝠侠的声音？出什么事了？“感谢你对哥谭的援助，GL。”哥谭怎么了？怎么又是绿灯侠！  
超人下意识地飘了起来。  
“……我相信你会是一位很好的搭档。”  
再也听不下去的超人直接掀开了房门，气得大吼，“你这么快就想找新搭档了？！”  
啪！  
夜翼一手提着装满氪石子弹的盒子，一手提着音响，站在倒地不起的超人面前，脸上又露出了那种熟悉的魔鬼微笑，“嗨，超人。我听说你病了？”  
哦，拉奥。  
“夜翼？超人？你们在干什么？”蝙蝠侠提着饭盒站定，看了看两人的站位，三角眼危险地眯成一条线，声线阴沉，“夜翼？”  
……  
几分钟之后，被扔进太空无障碍沐浴阳光的超人留下了感动的泪水。  
蝙蝠侠还是爱我的orz


End file.
